A Toontown Update Poem
by Kady P
Summary: I made this a while ago after a toontown update. My toon is Princess Hulagadget with 110 laff if anyone knows me. Please enjoy! R


A Toontown Update Poem

Bouncyville, Toontown Central  
Strong cog invasion heaven  
I fought cogs here and there  
Levels four to seven

My gags got stronger cog by cog  
Met a friend or two to help  
Then at 11:30, something happened  
Something that almost made me yelp

"ADMIN: Toontown will be updating,  
30 minutes left."  
That message scared the freak out of me  
It felt like courage theft

But I kept fighting, cog by cog  
Stronger, like I said  
The cog lights were all kinds of colors  
Yellow, orange, red

20 minutes left, it said  
I told my friends about it  
Of course, they said, they saw it too  
I made sure I wasn't doubted

Soon later, 15 ran the clock  
I pondered what to do  
I haven't been to a party in months  
Maybe I'll see to that, too

A few more cogs, then a gag recharge  
Back to the playground I went  
10 minutes left, it said  
Then I changed what it meant

At 9 more minutes, I went to a party  
One that had 22 minutes  
Well, I wondered what would happen  
Would Toontown act raw like spinach?

I came in, and ran to the clock  
A cute pink duck was counting down  
".mine minutes left!" She stated  
I joined. ".ate minutes now!"

A mini blue dog came by the name of Joe  
We mingled, like strong toons do  
Soon, he befriended me  
Of course I said yes, too

The three of us counted down, at least  
That was all I payed attention to  
"Sven minutes left!" Went by  
"Fix!" "Hive!" "Moo!"

At four minutes, I started singing  
A song by Timberlake and Madonna  
I stopped my singing. "Three," said ADMIN  
And thought of a joke I had to hallah

At two minutes, I said my line  
"JOE! THERE'S SOMETHING IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO TELL YOU!"  
I didn't let him say more  
I continued, "I LOVE YOU!"

"WHAT!" He questioned not knowing what happened  
"I CAN'T DIE WITHOUT LETTING YOU KNOW!"  
Of course, soon he knew I was joking  
Now we're tight, me and Joe.

"One minute left," it said!  
_This is the end,_ I bubbled and thought  
I braced myself for sudden impact  
Nothing… then it caught

"Toontown will be updating soon.  
Please log off now."  
Well HELL no, I'm not logging off!  
Now without a fight, somehow.

We stayed there and mingled, a little more  
I opened my book to districts  
I kept my eye on Nutty River,  
Wondering if it would be suddenly quiet, quick.

But of course, it was still full, no question  
I continued talking, eyes glued to the red button  
A few minutes later, it turned green!  
The first time I EVER saw somthin'

"OMG," I told my peeps  
"NUTTY RIVER NOW!"  
I clicked it, and saw them follow along  
Into a nutty town

First stop, Donald's Dreamland – Oh  
Did I mention I told them before?  
I said, "If we get to river we should  
Go to these places for

"For Donald's Dreamland may not be busy  
And Chip and Dales may have it  
All the toons or most in the district  
I saw a video about it"

So after we saw about half the people  
In the dreaming place,  
I said, "Let's go and see CD!"  
It became a race

Because the place was packed, I gloated,  
"I was right! I was right!"  
Toons of all animals, EVERYWHERE!  
And it was ten past midnight!

We stayed in the Construction area  
For about a half an hour  
Most people thought updating was over  
Not, me, but I didn't cower

I befriended two more girls,  
A YouTube kitty, and the duck from before  
The cat saw my videos online  
And the duck, like me, sang more

We played in the playground for a while  
Like an hour, or more!  
Soon we wanted more people to be there  
So Princess Sourtwist (the duck) and I explored

First back to DDL  
We told them beans were thrown  
Then we went to TTC  
Not a lot of toons, though

After that, Donald's Dock  
Toonless, no doubt  
Daisy Gardens was next on the list  
Same, not one about

After that, the place we teleported to  
Was Minnie's Melodyland  
After I told Princess to split up,  
And I'm afraid to say, The End

"Blah blah blah, internet disconnected"  
But this time, it wasn't kidding  
It happened to me earlier that night  
But I came back'a'swimming

But now, after I logged on right,  
It said, "Connecting," for a while  
Then it said "Cannot connect to  
G dot something… something… file"

"Oh well", I said, "it was fun while it lasted"  
The time was late, at least 2:32  
I went to bed satisfied  
And thought of a poem, too.

**If your "Internet connection" isn't disabled, please click this green button below :)**


End file.
